My Story
by R2-D2106
Summary: Here's my take on What if Wes Janson had a kid and no one kenw about it? George Lucas owns Star Wars, please don't sue.


My name is Jordan Janson. I'm sixteen. I've never really had a home.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Major Wes Janson had a kid outta wedlock after a drinking binge. Or you could think I'm making this up. Thing is, I'm not lying. But, I am good at it, that is, lying to people, looking them in the eye and lying my ass off. If you want to get really technical about my name, well it's kinda official that it's Jordan Jaime Janson-Parker, since my parents never got married. "Jordan" came from my mom's paternal grandmother who, like my mom, was from Alderaan. She died when that asshole, Tarkin, ordered the so-called "test" and the planet got blown up by the Death Star. "Jaime" came from my dad's aunt who died when she was arrested for aiding the Rebellion. "Parker", was my mom's surname since like I said, my parents never got married.

My life hasn't exactly been the greatest. I was born in Bunk Room number 1379 exactly two years after Yavin on Hoth. I was two and a half months early. Oddly, Mom was grateful for that since she was having a hard time concealing the growing bulge that was me. According to Dad, it only took six hours, five towels, and six slaps to his head for me to get born. He said that the whole time Mom was yelling at him if he ever wanted to sleep in a bed again he'd "get himself fixed first". The next two years, I spent most of my time hidden under Dad's laundry. The only people who knew except for my parents were my dad's friend and wingmate, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian and another pilot from Rogue Squadron, Plourr(Yeah, they knew she was a princess). They were afraid that if Coach Ryan, head of the Eastern Defense Corps, of which my parents were members, would tell them to "get rid of me". They were also afraid they wouldn't be able to serve in the Rebellion with a kid.

I know. The Rebellion is pro-life and all that, but that was because they handed out birth control like candy. Seriously. My mom had to go on the pill when she joined.

A couple of years later, the second Death Star was destroyed at Endor. My mom had found out I was Force-sensitive and wanted to get me away from Dad's boss. AKA: Farmboy, AKA: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. Yeah. Mom knew the rules. Even though I was three and you can't start training unless you've been chosen by the time you're one, but apparently Skywalker didn't know this and….yeah. Mama Bear didn't want to give up her cub.

So, I was shipped off to Coronet Academy to play around with the other kids who were born during this period. A year later, when I was four, my mother got pregnant…AGAIN. Needless to say, my dad was sort of happy and sort of not. Anyway, I'm missing the point: he had to act fast or be pummeled down by raging hormones.

What I'm trying to say is, there are two VERY important questions in a man's life. The first, slips out of his mouth when he's half drunk at some cantina or is begging for a date for graduation: Will you go out with me? The other, he plans out for months and all his bachelor guy pals (in this case, my uncle Hobbie and Plourr, even though she's a girl in this case) try to talk him out of it. For a moment, imagine a nice romantic dinner and the guy gets down on one knee. Yep. The question is: Will you marry me?

Even at the last minute, Uncle Hobbie was trying to convince my dad to not go through with it. But, he did. He did it at the victory party at Coronet Academy.

He had just sent me off to bed (uh-huh, Coach was so freakin' mad when he found out my dad had a kid), and well, you try being a four year old that happened to be sort of on the nosy side. I don't think I saw Mom and Dad happier than when they got engaged.  
A few hours later, it was around midnight, or approaching one AM, whenever my dad came back to the room with Mom and Uncle Hobbie. I was asleep and a few minutes later, Dad was snoring loud as ever…and waking up every few seconds to see what the sound was. I think I was giggling in my sleep at it, but we quieted down.

The klaxon went off at exactly one hundred-sixteen hours and twelve seconds. Dad and Uncle Hobbie bolted out of bed and started shoving their boots on. The next few minutes were a blur to me. Mom grabbed me and started running towards what from above looks like the school's soccer field. Actually, it there were hidden hangars that also led directly to the city of Coronet. I know. We're not situated in Coronet, so why call the school Coronet Academy? Simple: C-O-V-E-R-S-T-O-R-Y.

Mom was heading for one of those hangars, because unlike my dad and uncle, she was more of a tech than a pilot. We made it about halfway across the field before we heard the shots. CorSec officers were shooting at us (CorSec Corellian Security Force, they're very good. About 15 of their officers were EDC personnel at some point in time). I didn't start to panic until I got this feeling like we weren't going to make it.

Sadly, I was right.

I yelled, "Mommy look out!" before Mom fell into the snow; there was blood seeping from a wound in the back of her head. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was someone approaching, their boots crunching in the snow. "I got one over here!" A voice called. I peeked out from where I was hidden, just enough to see who was there. I saw a green CorSec uniform. The badge read: C. Horn. I frowned, trying to search my memory from where I had heard my parents talking about that name. Then it clicked: Neeja Haylcon was a Jedi who had a son, Valin. Valin grew up as Hal Horn and had a son of his own. "Are you sure she's dead, Corran?" A woman's voice asked. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. Iellla Wessiri, another EDC member from Corellia gone CorSec. "Iella," Horn said. "I shot her in the back of the head. No one can survive that."

Anger swelled up in me as he said that. He murdered my mother. I knew a few dozen swears in many languages. A few choice words came up as I tried to sort out my feelings about what Horn had admitted. After a while, they left and I fell asleep, tired, angry, and feeling as though my whole family had just left and were never coming back.

Now, twelve years later, my dad is once again in Rogue Squadron, and working alongside the same Corran Horn. He doesn't know, and I'm not about to tell him. Wedge Antilles married Iella after her husband, Diric Wessiri was murdered by Iella cause he was trying to kill a witness in Tycho Celchu's murder case. For the details on that incident, go talk to General Crespin. Long story short, Iella got over the fact that her husband was a ticking time bomb set up by Ysanne Isard(AKA Iceheart), and moved on to become Mrs. General Antilles(she hates it when we call her that).

Plus, Dad's excited I'm on the fast track to becoming Coach at Salem Preparatory School on Taanab. So, for now, I'm going to sign off…and get some sleep.

P.S. Don't tell anyone I told you this. It hasn't been declassified yet.

AN: Okay, R&R please. This is my take on What if Wes had a daughter no one knew about? Oh and any elements you regonize aren't mine. Luv ya, reviewers!


End file.
